Finding Evil
by theonlymedic
Summary: Roland ter Borcht is on loose. It's up to CIA Agent Hadley and MI6 Agent Rider to track him down. Little do they know, this mission will push the limit of their ingenuity and endurance and farther.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my second story. It features Byron again, but he plays a completely different role than last time.

I had been hearing reports of a company secretly performing genetic experiments on kidnapped children. I thought it was completely and utterly insane, if a company that existed that does these _things,_ we at the Central Intelligence Agency would know about it. (Just like, we had known all about the space station plan to destroy Washington…) I had heard about the mole Anne Walker and how she took in six children off the streets, attempted to put them into school and how both the headmaster of the school and Anne Walker was arrested. Some big medical research company bailed them out of jail and we never heard anything about them again. Interestingly enough, ter Borcht was rumored to be working for that same company. In addition, for the sake of this discussion, the six children were not seen again.

My name is Byron Hadley and I am a sixteen almost seventeen-year-old rookie agent. I started working for the CIA at around fourteen just doing odd jobs such as keeping their cars clean or making photocopies and delivering reports. The deputy director noticed that I really enjoyed working for the CIA; so he formally offered me a job, which I happily accepted. No, I do not go on convert mission defending the freedom of the world by assassinating insane dictators. I work behind a desk, monitoring people who reside on the infamous public enemy list. It is excruciatingly boring; I come to work from nine to five and get an hour for lunch. If, course, you count a salad every day as lunch.

Being the honest, hardworking agent that I was, I was _not _watching the super bowl on my phone as I would have loved to but surfing the internet and trying to match names on the list to old newspaper articles, blogs etc. (after avoiding doing just this for about two hours). Most of the sites that had even _some_ of the names on the list were birthday cards to some young Russian kid who just happened to have the name Yassen. The task was frankly as boring as babysitting the agent next to me and that's saying something. One name on the list caught my eye, Roland ter Borcht. I had read about that name somewhere in the newspapers that the CIA was sent each week before they were put to print. The papers containing his name (that had, interesting enough never been published after a rich company bought them) said he was a famous geneticist that went insane, so the German police took action and committed him to a high-security mental hospital. Out of curiosity, I clicked the description link next to his name and was deeply disturbed by what I read.

* * *

_Roland ter Borcht_

World Famous Geneticist

Born: June 18th, 1959

Bonn, Germany

Current Status:

** Escaped** from Mäyfield High Security Mental Hospital

Use of Non-Lethal Force is authorized by all agencies

Rumored to be in England

Click for Image

* * *

This _person_ was out there somewhere. My day just got much more interesting as I picked up my phone and began to dial the number for MI6. I was lucky it is only two o'clock in the afternoon there. The cheerful voice of the secretary answered the phone. "This is the Royal and General Bank. This is Kathy speaking, how can I help you today?"

I responded, "Kathy this is Agent Hadley, CIA #1025392." I heard buttons being pressed and the ring tone resumed as my call was put through.

"This is Alan Blunt. Who is this?" This time the voice was far from cheerful, the man's last name certainly fit him.

I again responded, "This is Agent Hadley, CIA #1025392." I heard murmuring on the other end of the line.

"Agent Hadley, to what do we own the pleasure?" I spoke quickly about how I knew of ter Borcht and the threat he posed to society if he was not located quickly. Mr. Blunt spoke back in the same quick manner, "I understand Agent Hadley, and we have just the agent for the job. We will send a jet for you right away." I hung up the phone and reported to the deputy director of the CIA. He agreed immediately that ter Borcht should be located and that I should be the one to help investigate.

I rushed home and began packing for my international _12-hour_ flight across the Atlantic Ocean. I drove back to the CIA, where I was driven to the airport. I was handed my tickets and I walked quickly through the airport towards the security checkpoint. Being a CIA agent has its advantages, I flashed my badge, and the airport security just waved me through with a surprised look at my youth. I received some nasty looks from other passengers especially a cranky looking businessperson, because of my special treatment. I walked to the gate and handed my tickets over, I boarded my first-class seat and slipped on my noise-canceling headphones and plugged in my music player and settled in for the long journey ahead of me.

The flight started off smoothly so I decided that I could get some work done on the flight over and maybe have day to enjoy myself, I mean come on I am practically getting a free trip to Europe. I had outlined a general plan how I was going to begin the search for ter Borcht. I would meet up with MI6 and get to know their agent they said was perfect for the job, and then I would try to talk to the company that did not want his name published in the newspapers. After that, I would talk to Mäyfield Mental Hospital to gain a better insight on ter Borcht and his level on insanity then I would wing it from there.

** Please Review** and give props to my Beta: **anime-lyric**. She is an amazing writer, read her work!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Evil – Chapter Two

As I stepped off the plane, I felt the familiar change of temperature and humidity wash over me. I headed to the baggage claim, grabbed my stuff, and turned down a flight of stairs to ground transportation where I noticed a tall, dark haired Asian man holding a sign that said 'Hadley'. I nodded to him, flashed my badge (trying to be as inconspicuous as possible) and we headed off to my destination.

A little while later, the car pulled up to the Royal and General Bank, I was astounded because I thought that people would find it odd to have a bank that never have any customers remain in business for so long. Not that the building for the CIA was any different except for the fact that there was more than one. The driver helped me pull my stuff into the bank and then he left without a word. I was a little unsure of what to do so I walked up to the only person at a desk, a young blond women in her early 30's, and said, "Byron Hadley…I'm here to meet with an advisor about my mother's will…" You can never tell if she knew this was more than a bank. The person looked at me, "We have been expecting you, Agent Hadley. Your badge, please." I handed her my badge and she seemed satisfied, so she continued, "Any firearms?" I responded, "Yes, a suppressed Gluck 21, 45 caliber ACP." She snorted with amusement but continued, "Alright Agent Hadley, if you will proceed through the door behind me and your stuff will be taken to a safe house, for the duration of your stay."

I nodded and proceeded through the door and saw a person guy completely in a gray suit and woman constantly sucking on what smelled to be peppermints. The man nodded to me and I followed them into a glass walled conference room with a blonde fourteen or so year-old sitting there with a bored expression on his face.

The person motioned for everyone to sit down and I noticed the fourteen year-old cast a surprised glance in my direction. "Good afternoon Agent Hadley, my name is Alan Blunt, senior deputy director of MI6; this is Mrs. Jones, junior deputy director of MI6 and that there is Agent Alex Rider." The person in the gray suit said casually. I looked a little more critically at the fourteen year old that sat across the table, and snorted with amusement. "Is something funny, Agent Hadley? Mr. Blunt asked rather bluntly. "He – Him an agent, he is fourteen?" Now that I said it aloud, the idea sounded insane and I started laughing. The fourteen year old looked pissed off as he stood up fast and caused his chair to crash to the floor. Seeing this outburst, it caused me to fall out of my chair from laughing so hard.

After that, I calmed down and stood up again as Mr. Blunt said, "_Yes_, Alex Rider is an agent I assure you. We do not really play jokes here." I nodded regaining my professionalism again. "Your job is work with Agent Rider and track down Roland ter Borcht. The two agents in the room nodded and Mr. Blunt slid us reports of Roland ter Borcht's information. "Agent Hadley" Mr. Blunt started, "We have already contacted Mäyfield Mental Hospital. The hospital said he is extremely dangerous because his genius. In addition, we want you two to determine if the rumors of genetic experiments on children is true. Seeing your displays of professionalism here today will make this case an interesting one indeed. That is all." I got up ready to leave as Mrs. Jones added, "Byron, Alex will also be acting as your guide here at MI6 and around England." She smiled sweetly knowing that would force us to cooperate quickly.

I got up and began to leave, turned at the door and whistled; Alex looked up and an angry look crossed his face as he realized that the whistle was for him. He reluctantly got up and followed me out. I turned slightly and asked, "Are there places I could do some target practice and maybe a bite to eat? I am starving." Alex just nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

We ended up at a fish and chip's place that had seen better days, but the food was amazing. I started to inhale the food and Alex looked disgusted. I sat back in my chair and made a mental note to come back here to eat later. Alex asked, "Satisfied?" I burped and nodded. He got up and we headed back to the Royal and General Bank. Just as we left the premises he turned to me with a smirk on his face. "So tell Byron, why does the CIA need to 'hire' a teenage spy if they have more experienced agents for the job?" When I looked confused he snorted and turned away. Feeling the anger rise in me I fired back, "Why does MI6 'hire' a kid like _you_?" It was his turn to look confused, I mentally congratulated myself and motioned for him to continue leading me to the gun range.

He then brought me to an indoor shooting range, and was a little confused, "Why do you want to do target practice? You're only sixteen, you cannot own a gun."

I smiled, "Maybe in Britain that's how it is, but in America…." I reached into my back holster, pulled out my suppressed Glock 21, and began to inspect and load it. He looked slightly jealous, "What does MI6 not allow you to carry a gun?" He shook his head. I smiled and pushed the button to send my target back. After ten minutes and about 50 rounds of ammunition later, I had thoroughly destroyed at least five targets. He still had that jealous look on his face. In an attempt to get to know him and possibly become friends I asked, "So if MI6 does not allow you to carry a gun how do you accomplish your mission?"

He sighed, "I know how to use a gun, but usually its martial arts and hand to hand combat."

I looked impressed, "Yeah, sometimes that is actually the better way to go. Less mess." He cracked a smile and I knew that befriending him was possible but far off.

We left the range and headed off to do research on the company that hushed up the release of the newspapers that contained the news of ter Borcht.

*The Next Day*

I arrived early at the Royal and General Bank to continue to do some shooting practice and when Alex found me, he still had that jealous look on his face.

We gave a report to Blunt that said that the company that bought the newspapers was called Genome Research, but after they bought the newspapers, they were bought by some unknown company and moved to an undisclosed location. A public company taking that level had to have a least one skeleton in its closet. Later that day the CIA called and reported that Genome Research was located in California and they checked with many professional business moving companies and determined that the company was still in California somewhere.

Sometime around four or five o'clock, I was not really sure the time change was killing me, Alex leap up from the chair and shouted. I stared at him with a look of confusion. "What if those rumors about the six children and the Genome Research being moved secretly are connected?" He whispered excitedly. I look dumbfounded, as I had been out-smarted by a kid two to three years younger than I was.

I used some good old-fashioned CIA techniques (a.k.a Google) to research the school incident with Anne and that headmaster. I managed to find a picture taken by someone's cell phone of Anne, the headmaster and a girl that looked to be in a heated debate. I looked closer and noticed something that a lot of people might have missed. Five bird looking objects in the sky. What if those five, plus the girl made up the six children? I hurriedly started to run the photo of the girl's face through as many facial recognition databases as I could. To pass the time, Alex and I started playing Hangman on the nearby whiteboard. After two hours and another trip to that fish and chips place, the computer beeped. I looked the one result and shouted with joy, we had a solid lead.

Please Review and again hats off to my beta: **anime-lyric!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank my first reviewer, DammitimmaD, and I would like to point out a few things that probably should have been said in the beginning. This takes place after Stormbreaker, so Alex is not an empty emotionless shell. I feel that the story would benefit from having the thrill of the job still exist within Alex.**

When the computer beeped, Alex and I ran to see the results:

One Result Found:

Max Martinez

1352 Glenwood Ave.

Phoenix, AZ

Underneath the result was a picture of Max's school ID. We ran the address through our database and found that the house was registered to a Dr. Valencia Martinez. We printed off the results and walked calmly to Alan Blunt's office although neither of us would admit it, but we were proud that we found a good lead to finding ter Borcht. We strolled through Blunt's tall gray door and explained the idea that Alex and I had come up with.

"If you boys have a lead in Arizona, then that is where you are headed." We nodded and turned to leave when Blunt spoke again. "Alex, take this badge, it might help." Alex grabbed the shiny, new MI6 badge and we headed to see Mrs. Jones about our flight to Arizona. She told us we would leave immediately and due to the missions urgency that we would take a private jet. We thanked her and headed to see some guy named Mr. Smithers. We arrived at Mr. Smithers' shop and I found a rather large man sitting in a chair soldering some electronic equipment. "Alex, how good to see you! And who is this?" Mr. Smithers nodded towards me.

"That is Agent Hadley." Alex replied. "I have not seen him…" Mr. Smithers started. "He's CIA." Alex finished. After the introductions were over, I learned that Mr. Smithers usually provided some gadgetry to Alex for his missions. After a little while, Alex and I ended up with small in-ear two-way radios, specialized night vision/thermal goggles and some other small gadgets to help us. We returned to MI6 and Mrs. Jones wished us luck and showed us to the car that would take us to the airport.

When we got to the airport, I thought that I had to go through the terminal, but the driver drove on to the runway and stopped by an awaiting Concorde. I whistled impressively, apparently finding ter Borcht was much more important than I originally figured if we going to be traveling to the States at speeds around Mach 1. We loaded up the plane, with some food and our equipment that we would need. Once the plane was fully fueled, we took off and I began my journey back to the States.

After half an hour, things started to get boring rather fast; so I tried to start a conversation with Alex. "What grade are you in?" I asked as friendly as I could."Tenth." He replied. "What school?" "Brookland." He replied quickly. I noticed that Alex was being quite secretive and rather quiet about his life. "Sorry for attempting to get to know you." I snapped.

He glanced over at me and asked, "Where do you go to school?" I looked a little surprised that he actually wanted to talk after being so secretive himself.

"I don't go to school, being an agent at the CIA is my full time job and if I want to learn something the CIA usually brings in a tutor." I responded. He continued, "Do you have any parents or siblings?"I hesitated at first, "No, no I do not, I was an orphan until one of the agents at the CIA noticed my physical and mental capabilities and got me a part time job with the CIA and I have been there ever since. How about you?"

A sad look crossed his face, "My parents died when I was young and from then on my uncle raised me and recently he passed away."

I felt sick, sure I didn't have family either but I had never met them so I never really missed them, he on the other hand was still getting over the raw loss and MI6 sent him into the field? "I'm so sorry, who cares for you now?" He cleared his face of emotion and replied in a slightly cheerier tone, "Jack Starbright. She is an American like you." I feigned hurt and asked in an attempt to keep his mind off his parents and uncle, "What is she like?" Alex smiled at the memory of her and told me stories of him and Jack. After about two hours I noticed that Alex had suddenly stopped talking, so I looked over at him and saw that he was fast asleep. I decided that sleeping was probably a good thing and slept myself.

*Six Hours Later*

I was rudely awakened by the feeling of the Concorde's tires meeting the runway and I shook Alex awake. He groaned and asked in a slurred voice, "It is breakfast?"

I bit my tongue in an attempt to hold back the laughter. "No, we are landing at Sky Harbor International Airport."

He shook his head violently in an attempt to wake himself up more. After the Concorde pulled up to the stair truck and shut down its engines. We stepped off the plane and were greeted by CIA agents sent from the Phoenix office. They told us they were here to drop off a vehicle and to remind to dress professionally. Alex and I quickly changed into suits and motioned for the agents to show us to the vehicle they brought. At the sight of the vehicle, I whistled impressively. A 2003 black Ford Explorer was parked nearby.

The agent who introduced himself as Agent Jackson, nodded and told us, "Standard CIA model, reinforced push bumper, armored plated with bulletproof glass and hidden police lights. Has both an M468 assault rifle and a Remington Model 870 Special Purpose Marine Magnum 12-gauge shotgun in the back for you know….whatever."

I grinned and nodded at the agents and grabbed the keys from them. We made our way to the truck and threw our stuff inside. I opened the trunk and begin to inspect and load both the M468 assault rifle and the Remington M870 shotgun; in case we needed them for an emergency. We found the GPS in the truck and programmed in with the address of Dr. Martinez that the computer gave us. After five minutes, we were off and headed to investige our best lead. After about forty minutes, we arrived a simple two-story house and pulled up to the curb and turned off the engine. I turned to look at Alex and said in a calm authoritative manner, "Let me do the talking, we are in America and they might get suspicious if the first thing they hear is your British accent. If _anything_ goes wrong, I want you in get back in the truck. I promised Blunt that nothing would go wrong." He opened his to complain but I beat to it. "Think of Jack." He closed his mouth and nodded. "Good.' I finished. I reached into the backseat, grabbed my suppressed Glock 21 and strapped in on to my lower back making sure that my suit covered it. "Got your badge?" I asked. He nodded and we got out of the truck. We headed towards the door and nodded loudly. The door opened and ….

**Please Review**, it would be greatly appreciated. Check out my Beta-readers story Hell, it is another Alex Rider/Maximum Ride crossover and it is excellent.


End file.
